


龙公主

by Softydream



Category: LUCAS/TAEYONG - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softydream/pseuds/Softydream
Summary: 没有写完，不写了





	龙公主

丰饶的起源  
黄金有着柔软的质地，仅用双手就可以改变它的形状，其至澄的颜色有如浓缩正午直射的日光后得到的结晶，滴在人的皮肤上便会像火焰般熊熊燃烧，因此成为了我最喜欢的制作原料。  
但黄金昂贵难得，多年搜集下来也不过手心大小的一块，时常被我揣在怀里，用手指触碰它起伏的表面，就像抚摸着女人小巧的耳垂，因为不知道会在哪里突然向内延伸而好奇不已。  
女人微微侧着头，殷红的嘴唇上沾着一粒砂金，定睛再看只不过是普通的褐痣，我顿时失去兴趣，移开了视线。  
“不做吗？”  
我的手还落在她肩上，从肩膀到手臂那条弧线向着身体的方向内旋，衣襟和头发也都是垂顺向内的姿态，阴湿的屋檐下一只海螺似的女人。我抓住她的发尾，她以为我要拽她过来，佯装抵抗地朝后动了动又迎上来，没想到和我瞬间调换了位置，我用手代替梳子给她篦头发。  
“你也知道我擅长的不是那个嘛。”我笑着捏了捏女人的耳垂。  
女人无言地让我梳好不用发钗的单髻，我又找她要了一张白纸，抱着她在她怀里摺水仙花。柔软而温暖的身体，黄金似的女人，用小指在水仙花幼小的花瓣中央刻下伤痕，指甲上的蔻丹已经剥落了，露出了让人心生保护欲望的粉色甲胚。我把摺好的三朵水仙用纸搓的细绳串起来，戴在她手腕上。  
我站起身吹灭灯火，背对着女人躺下了。失去光源的黄金同时失去了它的光彩，即便如此在黄金上留下刻痕也是我最不愿意做的事。  
次日清早趁女人还在睡梦中我找手边的材料做了两件首饰给她，也不知道她一个人生活了多久，什么像样的妆饰都没有。作为收留我过夜的答谢，我又帮她打了两桶水，准备了不太像样的早餐，然后离开了这座半夜会漏雨的小房子。  
登上丰饶城港口的第三天，身无分文的我绞尽脑汁到处打探消息，同时物色过夜的住处。本来以为物产富足的丰饶城的民风会很慷慨，没想到比我还吝啬，一听到没钱二话不说把我轰出去，城里也多得是比我技艺更精湛的匠人。在海上漂了一个月，口角都破溃了，又饿又渴地在街上走，就在我以为自己将要横死街头时，又被女人救了一命。  
室内聚集了十几个女人，有老有少，最小的才两三岁，爬在我腿上溜滑梯，我把她抱起来，送还给救了我也是这里管事的女人。一屋子的女人都依附于一个金矿主，而她们在这暂时休息，等矿上的人下山和她们换班。小孩很不情愿离开我的怀抱，我只好让她坐在我手臂上，给她编头发。  
“金矿离这远吗？”我问。  
“步行来回要大半天呢，换班的时候有马车代步。”管事人忧心忡忡地看着一直想拽我耳环的小孩，我让戴耳环的那侧肩膀矮下去，多肉的小手攥住雨滴似的一串链坠，黄金在她粉色的指缝间熠熠闪光。  
“矿上招不招临时工？”我呲牙对小孩笑笑，她举起勾月形的坠子帮我刷牙。  
“招，不过矿场不用男人。”管事人好像不敢直视我的眼睛，视线总是躲躲闪闪，“你留在城里找份工作吧，我们可以帮你。你是从外邦来的吗？最近丰饶城查得很严，在城里找工作需要身份证明……”  
女人扑扇睫毛时落下砂糖粉末一样的影子，那些隐含的甜蜜被或热情或腼腆的脸颊融化，因为过分柔软所以容易受伤。虽然我心里明白女人对我的恩惠都是因为我的脸，但我并不享受这种优待，甚至有点害怕，因为女人远比黄金脆弱。  
我谢绝了管事人的好意，把耳环最下面那颗勾月坠子解下来送给小女孩，两三岁是得到一块漂亮石头都可以开心很久的年纪。  
“我四处为家，在这可能找不到正经工作，我去矿上碰碰运气。”我接过管事人分给我的干粮，装作不经意地问：“你们知道‘刀’吗？”  
女孩从我怀里跳下去，发辫只编好一边，另一侧的头发像小鸟似的在半空中跳跃。  
“刀的话厨房有一把……可以拿来借给你。”  
根据管事人的说法，男人不能接近矿山是源于一种古老的忌讳。丰饶城数百年来都是由女人采矿，男人加工并护送至海外。丰饶城不仅拥有城邦间最丰富的矿脉，土壤也十分肥沃，虽然只是一座大型城市，却比许多小国家还要富裕。而我的雇主也是觊觎丰饶城的游牧邦之一，虽然让我去做刺探机密的危险工作，却只给了我很少的预付报酬，刚拿到手我就把那些钱全换成了黄金。一路招摇撞骗外加依赖女人混到丰饶城海港。  
雇主要我寻找的是丰饶城的“刀”，也可以说是我们已知世界里唯一能使用“刀”这个称呼的武器。据说丰饶城的富饶全然得益于此，但奇怪的是城市里的居民似乎对此毫不知情。  
熬过漫长的爬坡，道路趋于平缓，差不多走到了丰饶城边陲的山区。向下俯瞰鳞次栉比的城区建筑，我在心中计算着大捞一笔的可能性。怀里的金色椭圆球微微发热，响应我逐渐热烈起来的野心。  
但很快我就后悔没搭上矿工的便车。丰饶城的领土比我想象中广阔许多，即使是不起眼的山脉也漫长得好像没有尽头。天际燃烧的赤红也逐渐褪色，被夜之海浸灭了熊熊的火光。入夜后山上的蚊虫也多了起来，我左右脸快被自己的巴掌扇肿了。眼睛缝里也被叮了个包，鼓得看不清夜路。密林阴风阵阵，我握着最后半块干粮，边用口水润湿边嚼，到处找能歇脚的山洞或者民居。  
“我操！”  
脚腕被一根藤勾住，我朝前趔趄，手里的干粮甩飞出去，滚进黑暗里看不见了。很快我意识到那不是藤而是一只小手，吓得我直冒冷汗，拼命蹬脚。黑暗里响起小耗子似的惨叫，我追着声源一把抓过去，大拇指猛地插进一只湿漉漉不断翕动的鼻孔，“好痛——！橙乐呀——！”我还没听清小耗子嚷嚷什么，后脑勺就挨了一顿乱打，小孩的拳头不比雨点大多少，但总是打在我要害地方，又快又急，我站不住跪倒在地上，按着小耗子的手劲松开了。两个人扑上来对我一阵拳打脚踢，力气不小打架毫无章法的是小耗子，另一个小孩拳头弱，但很清楚人身上的弱点在哪，也不出声，就是脸蛋好像一坨年糕，这会估计已经被我抓得肿起来了。  
直到我被反捆双手拖进一间简陋的草屋，我都不敢相信自己被两个加起来还没我高的小孩绑架了。两个小孩瘫在地上喘气，云从我们头顶飘过，露出了被遮挡的月亮，我勉强看见了小孩们的轮廓，长得很奇怪，脸上好像没洗干净，沾着许多黑色的泥土。小年糕左边脸比右边大两圈，小耗子捂着自己渗血的鼻子。  
“从哪来？到山上来做什么？”小年糕用小巴掌抽我的脸。  
“橙乐呀，别碰他，会沾上病菌的。”小耗子使劲摇小年糕的手臂，失去手指的鼻孔又开始淌血，他呜咽着再次用手堵回去。  
小年糕挪过去帮小耗子止鼻血，从屋顶破漏的缝隙照射下来几缕月光，照亮了他们的脸庞，小年糕被我掐肿的半边脸上长着纹路分明的黑色鳞片，稚嫩的双眼充满敌意地盯着我。  
“我是来金矿找工作的。”我口腔里满是血腥，舌头一动就疼，“不是坏人，只是迷路了。”  
“我们凭什么相信你？”小年糕抱着小耗子远离我。  
我抬起下巴，指着他们脚边的小石块，“把那个给我。”我转过身，用屁股对着孩子们，果然又挨了两脚，石子被丢进我的手心里。  
“看好了。”  
我握紧拳头，交错的石子受到巨大的压力，在我手中化为粉末，我摊开手掌，一阵风把粉末吹飞，屁股后面半天没人吱声，接着我又挨了好几脚。我抓住那柔软无力的脚腕，得意道：“我要是坏人，你俩早没命啦。”  
小年糕踢开我，躲到一边和小耗子商量对策。我躺在地上，眼睛逐渐适应了光线，草屋除了破点，漏风，不失为一个过夜的好地方，地上散落着一些土捏的人偶，很可能是孩子们玩耍的场所，说不上干净，但也没什么危险。最后小耗子和小年糕决定让我在这关禁闭，明天交由他们的“民恒”哥哥裁决。  
门落上锁，两个孩子轻快的脚步跑远了。门锁这东西对我而言形同虚设，但今天走了太远的路，刚才后脑勺受挫，贸然离开小屋反而会陷入危险。我曲起手指解开绳子，提到眼前一看，是一根沾满尿臭的裤带，赶紧丢进角落里。找了一圈也没有能披盖的东西，我只好找了个相对远离风口的位置坐下，脱下外衣盖在身上取暖。  
迷迷糊糊睡至半夜，嘴边的灰尘盘旋着卷进我嘴里，硬把我呛醒过来。我抹了抹嘴，趴在窗缘向外张望，四周高阔的树木被狂风吹打，漆黑的阴影黑压压一片直朝小屋倒来，又被一阵反向的狂风推了回去。正当我担忧小草屋会不会被风给吹飞的时候，头顶轰然一声巨响，有什么东西砸穿屋顶掉在我面前。侵入者浑身散发出逼人的寒冷，近乎赤膊的我哆嗦只打一半就被我压住，我贴紧墙壁，屏息观察着尘烟弥漫中盘踞的漆黑巨影。窸窸窣窣的声音像一条蛇游近我，我站着的位置三面都有障碍物，非常不利。我拔腿跑向对角线的另一个角落，立刻被敏锐的侵入者察觉，硕大的蛇尾追击过来，把我刚才站的地方打烂了一个大窟窿，我吓得吸气，又不敢发出声音，捂住嘴观察着月光下的这只怪物。  
这绝对是我十九年来见过的最怪的怪物，他和我直线距离不到十步，像个瞎子站着不动，上半身是个人模样，浑身长满和刚才两个小孩差不多的黑鳞，圆睁双眼，缓缓移动着笨重而粗暴的躯体。被那条尾巴碰到我恐怕当场身首异处。能一击打穿墙壁而毫发无损，它身体上有鳞片的地方绝不是赤手空拳的我能战胜的。  
而那副人的上半身看上去既苍白又很脆弱，瘦得可怜，我一拳过去不打穿也能把内脏打移位。我悄悄脱下脚上的鞋，朝对面用力掷去，那只凶猛的尾巴像只狗一样灵敏地飞扑过去，又打烂了一边墙，小屋摇摇欲坠，我趁机跑上去对着他的脸就是一拳，不知道打在什么东西上面，差点把我拳头打碎了。我强忍疼痛抓住阻拦我的硬物，很像鹿角，硬得像矿石。角似乎是会让它感到痛的部位，怪物发出含糊的哀鸣，我迅速盘在他身体上，痛揍他的脸。他上半身几乎没什么反抗能力，只是用两只人的手拉扯我后背的衣服。浑身冰凉的怪物却有着温暖而柔软的手，月光下它的脸庞像是沉在水底，有着不辨性别的美丽，左眼是和我一样的黑色眼珠。它那巨大的尾巴缠上来，把我们两的上半身紧紧捆在一起，我抓着他的角僵持着不肯放手，角的根部已经被我掰裂了一个缝隙，开始流血。黑色的血从它的眉毛流向嘴唇，爬过覆满硬化鳞片的金色眼睛，而另一边的眼珠流着眼泪，尾巴好像要跟我同归于尽似的压迫着我的胸腔。  
我用额头撞它，手上放松了力气，它立刻用尾巴勾住我把我甩下去，撞开屋顶窜上天空，飞快地逃走了。我并不认为是它战胜了我，让我松开手的是怪物一瞬间暴露的非人之美，那是我从未见过的、即使在一团漆黑中依然闪烁着强烈光明的黄金面具。  
梦里有一只鸟儿在啄我的脸，衔来许多树枝在我脸上搭窝，红色的鸟喙里吐出珍珠似的口水。我睁开眼，在强光刺激下分泌出一点眼泪。头顶上巨大的破洞提醒着我昨夜惊险的遭遇，而现在那破洞后面蹲着一个青年，手里拿着一只瓜瓢，朝我脸上吐瓜子。我眨一下眼，一粒瓜子准确无误地飞到我脸上，又一下，再一下，我彻底醒了过来。他咀嚼着丰美多汁的西瓜，观察着我的反应。他的脸和昨夜的怪物说不上哪里相似，但那圆溜溜的眼睛里有种潜藏的压抑感，我昨天被打得浑身是伤，一时不敢轻举妄动。  
“我叫敏亨。”他对我笑了笑。  
“黄旭熙。”我用手挡着脸，怕他再吐瓜子下来。  
我从指头缝里偷看那个站在屋顶上的青年，他似乎没有再朝我“攻击”的打算，站起身望着远方的天空，随后对我招了招手，示意我上去。  
“睡醒了就上来吧，瞧瞧这房顶，得有个人帮忙才行。”

一无所有神  
小屋坐落在半山腰上，向下远眺，城市里的建筑并没有变小多少，昨夜摸黑走的那段路十有八九是在树林里绕圈。我摘下背阴处露水还未完全晒干的树叶在眼角和嘴唇擦拭，辛味的芬芳让人顿觉神清气爽。敏亨身着简朴的黑色布短装，双手缠满白色绷带，站在屋檐下指挥孩子们将木材运上屋顶。而那条长长垂落的卷曲尾部，以及随后从房顶探出的小脑袋，让我怀疑自己并未完全从睡梦中醒来。  
“敏亨！那个大个子偷懒！”小耗子突然意识到什么，嗖地收回尾巴，嚷嚷道：“不许看我屁股！”  
被小耗子叫橙乐的小孩捧着一束花和几颗野生浆果，我毫不客气地抓起一把浆果朝嘴里咽，熟透的果实被槽牙碾碎，甘美的汁液滋润了枯渴了一夜的喉咙。橙乐生气地瞪着我，但没有进一步动作，在敏亨面前显得很安分。  
“早上龙神来过，这是他留下的花。”  
“什么龙神？”我吐出酸涩不能下咽的籽实，“那只大尾巴怪物？”  
“知道了，橙乐上去帮志星补屋顶吧。”敏亨摸摸橙乐的头发，橙乐笑嘻嘻的，去角落里捡了些木材，下半身像流水一样变成了蛇尾的形状，轻轻跃上了房顶，尾巴很快又收缩回去，变回人类的双腿。  
“他们和你我没有什么不同，只是无辜承受了诅咒。”敏亨拿着花束走到我身边，对着我的肚子就是一拳，我把刚才吃的浆果连肉带皮全吐在地上，“浆果是拿来入药的，有毒。龙神给你的花。”  
他把花放在我手掌上，是一株从根部开始断裂，有些枯萎的铃兰。看样子是不舍得摘取鲜花，捡了一串被人踩断的花送来。  
“龙神究竟是什么东西？”跟着敏亨打下手修缮房梁的时候我忍不住问。  
“丰饶城的龙神，无限接近神的存在。”汗水从敏亨的额角流下来，他毫不在意地任其浸湿自己的衣领，“在我看来只是个可怜人，承受了太多无用的期望。”  
“那还能算人吗？”  
“至少他到现在还保持着理智。”敏亨指着我别在衣领上的铃兰，“那是他对昨晚的歉意。”  
“那也就是说你们昨晚其实知道咯？”铃兰幽雅的香味像针一样钻入我的鼻子刺中脑仁，“万一我被他打死了怎么办？”  
“和我们有什么关系？”敏亨笑着说，“本来也是你先闯进来的。”  
我虽然不懂建筑，但这小子简直是带孩子们胡来，别说会不会砸下第二个龙神，就是稍有点风吹草动这房顶都会被掀飞。屋顶在刺眼的阳光下如同一个闪耀的屎堆，倒是比遭难前更有威慑力。  
敏亨向着天空吹了一声长哨，寂静的密林没有回应，但渐渐的从四面八方游来细小的飞龙，像一滴滴墨水一样从天空坠落下来，晕在地表形成人的样子。都是十几岁的孩子，光着脏兮兮的脚，围着敏亨叫哥哥。  
橙乐和志星一起端着木盆移动到孩子们围拢的圆圈中间，分发食具和点心，点心就是普通的蒸面点心，做得很丑，散发着粮食熟成的香味。每个孩子手上都拿上点心后，敏亨也塞给我两个最后剩下的，他自己则不吃。  
“孩子们，吃饭之前要祈祷，一起来做吧。”  
说完他闭上双眼，手掌合十，周围的孩子们也跟着做出相似的动作，有些孩子两只手都变形成兽爪，无法合拢。志星跪坐在我身边，偷偷睁开眼缝，发现我没闭眼也没跟着做动作，生气地指责我：“你也做。”说完还用长满硬鳞的小手掐我，我只好做做样子把手抬起来，听着敏亨的祷词。  
“感谢给予我们一切的泥土，感谢不分四季降临于此的丰饶，感谢一无所有的神，让我们延续……”似乎最后那个词有些难以启齿，敏亨停顿后复又说道：“生命。”  
真怪，竟然说神一无所有。孩子们吃起点心，敏亨站起来，迈着有些沉重的步伐取来一只水桶，拔下木塞，一注深红色的浆汁流入孩子们手持的碗中。我皱起眉，志星用粗糙的手指强行抚平我眉头之间的褶皱，“不许对神不尊敬！”  
“你说这红色的水是神？”  
“对。”志星面对大人没什么底气，很快又低下头，“好吧，其实是混合果汁。但是喝过之后身体就不再痛了。”  
敏亨转了一圈走到我面前，苍白的指甲缝里残留着揉榨蔬果的红渍，汁液注满我的碗，散发出血色的不祥。我看着充满张力的水面，倒影中的敏亨张嘴说：“喝吧，是无毒的，不喝就无法翻过这座山抵达矿场。”  
我端起木碗喝下果汁，呛辣和苦涩的味道在口腔里乱窜，古怪的口感里隐隐约约尝到了一丝锈味。交还碗的时候，我意味深长地看了敏亨一眼，而他始终关注着孩子们的反应。  
“你去矿场恐怕找不到工作。”敏亨哄着一个五六岁大的孩子在膝盖上睡觉，孩子不知因为什么原因烦躁不安，把他膝处的裤子扯破了线。  
“因为诅咒？那个对外来人无效吧？没喝果汁前我也好好的。”  
“还不清楚。诅咒的源头在这座山的深处，但引发龙化的区域会随机移动，如果你不小心走进去，就可能会发病。”  
“我会变得和这些小孩一样？”  
“大概，”敏亨捂着嘴，思考片刻又纠正道：“其实我也不知道，要不试试？因为我只亲眼见过孩子受诅咒，成年男人受诅咒大多是传闻。”  
“你也是男人啊，身体没受影响？”  
“我是例外。”敏亨叫橙乐过来，“我们去一趟矿场，照顾好弟弟们。”  
“龙神也在附近，”橙乐对敏亨说，“要小心。”  
向上的山路依旧崎岖，我艰难地跟随在敏亨身后，说话不免气喘：“把那群小孩……扔在那……没事？”  
“动起真格来你可打不过橙乐。”敏亨向我伸出手，我毫不客气地借力攀上陡坡，“除了体力活你还会干什么？”  
“做首饰，我的本行。”我对敏亨比划着项链的形状，“在丰饶城执业需要身份证明，我可没有那东西。”  
“那你怎么来丰饶城的？”敏亨似乎对我的话题开始感兴趣了。  
“睡女人。”敏亨扭头看我，“开玩笑啦！躲女人都来不及，麻烦死了。”  
敏亨严肃的脸上有了一点笑意，说：“有人引荐的话也可以在城里找到工作，你该睡一个能引荐你的女人。”  
隔着密林远远听见矿场那边传来一阵骚动，随后是轰然巨响。  
有人喊着塌方了，有人在呼救，一只黑色的怪物冲向天空，以极其扭曲的姿态在天空中与看不见的东西缠斗，随后朝着森林的某处坠落了下去。  
“矿场你自己去。”敏亨丢下这句就朝着怪物坠落的方向飞奔而去，远处的矿场依然处于极度骚乱中，甚至听见了连串的爆破声，我看了看被密林掩盖只露出一点轮廓的矿场，又看了看越跑越远的敏亨，咬咬牙拔腿朝敏亨跑去。  
正如敏亨所说，我需要那些果汁，虽然不清楚究竟是什么在影响我的身体，但靠近怪物坠落的地方之后，我的呼吸明显变得迟滞了。空气中漂浮着扬尘，我的身体却好像踏入沼泽般向下陷没，越是靠近怪物的身体行走起来就越困难。  
敏亨爬上被压垮的树梢，四处寻找怪物的人身部分。巨硕的长尾铺展在我们周围，其温度甚至能将压在下面的树枝点燃，犹如黑色的熔岩汩汩流动。敏亨似乎找到了被压在树冠下面的怪物人身，但他根本搬不动沉重的树干。  
“我来。”我走上前，合抱树桩，使尽全力在敏亨不可思议的注视下挪开了树冠。树冠下的怪物上身蜷缩，怀里不知道抱着什么东西，皮肤红得像熟透的虾。敏亨掰开怪物的手臂，他怀里是一个尚在襁褓中的婴儿，似乎因为坠地的冲击而昏了过去。  
不祥的黑色斑块爬满婴儿的左脸，斑块密集的地方已经长出了鳞片。  
“敏亨……”  
“不是告诉你不要去矿场吗？”  
“小孩……”怪物拉着敏亨的手臂，似乎想看看婴儿的状况。  
“他没事。”敏亨将婴儿放在稍高的树杈上，对我招了招手，“把他按住。”他指着怪物。  
怪物的上半身和我一样是温热的，我尽量避免碰到那些滚烫的黑色部位。敏亨解开绷带，前臂上有许多伤痕，他用手臂在锋利的鳞片上割了一下，掰开怪物的嘴。  
我紧张地按着那状似柔弱的身体，很快他激烈地挣扎痉挛起来，血吐得到处都是，我按压他身体的手指缝间也溢满了血。  
敏亨又割了两次，看着他鲜血淋淋的手臂，我不敢怠慢手上的力气，也很担心他能不能撑住，“得喝多少啊？”  
“到他平静下来为止。”敏亨说。  
喝过敏亨的血，怪物平静了片刻，又开始用双手撕扯自己腰部以下的鳞片，鳞片的温度尚未完全冷却，将他细嫩的双手烫满水泡，我只好又按住他的双臂，见他如此痛苦的样子，我不禁怀疑那些血究竟是解药还是毒药。  
“有排异反应是正常的。”敏亨很快将伤口包扎好，返身去看襁褓里的婴儿，“继续按着他。”  
刚才压制他的时候没注意撞到他的鼻梁，从他鼻孔里流出一注黑色的血，血液表面漂浮着已经被高温蒸干的敏亨血液的碎末。刚才的一切验证了我的猜想，敏亨给孩子们喝了自己的血。怪物苍白的皮肤上四溅血花，有种悚然的美，我看得心里发麻，用手去擦掉那些血，没想到他突然动了一下，然后哭了起来。  
“哭什么？之前你差点把我打死我还没找你算账！”  
敏亨听见怪物的声音蹲下来查看他的伤势，叹了口气：“锁骨断了，你刚才又一直按着他的肩膀。”  
“不是你让我按的吗？”  
敏亨有点生气：“我也没料到你那么大的劲。”  
“你和这怪……龙神什么关系啊？刚才你叫了他的名字对吧？他有名字？”  
“敏亨，好痛……”怪物一直在找敏亨，不断推开我按在他身上的手，我索性放开他，瘫坐在一边喘气。  
“小孩怎么回事？”敏亨握住怪物的手，“是因为你才龙化的吗？”  
“不是，是因为矿山……”怪物断断续续地向敏亨陈述，“我感觉到……赶过去的时候已经开始变化了……如果不抱走……会被妈妈看见……”  
如果在变成怪物之前就从母亲身边夺走，母亲便只会恨那个抢走自己孩子的人。这怪物还挺懂人性。  
“和你也有关系。”敏亨皱着眉，没有放开怪物的手，“不要再管丰饶城的事。小孩治好了我会送回去。”  
“小孩很可怜……”  
我抱臂俯视怪物，又看了看蹲在他身边的敏亨。  
“所以我的工作到底该怎么办？”  
敏亨看着我，突然问了我一个奇怪的问题。  
“你力气很大？”  
“要我再移一次树冠证明吗？”  
“你刚才应该告诉我，”敏亨从怀里掏出一块黄金举到我眼前，“我就会直接雇你。”  
赤豆大的金块勾直了我的眼睛。  
“这是第一份报酬，请把我哥哥安全带回我们的家。”

人龙  
怪物的名字是“泰容”，我识字有限，敏亨在纸上写下来贴在我暂住的杂物房墙上。“叫准他的名字有助于在龙化的时候唤醒他的意识。”敏亨吩咐完后抱着饿哭的婴儿走了。  
不知道泰容还是人的时候睡相如何，但作为龙他睡得极不安分，一晚上我要起来收拾他甩出门外的尾巴五六次，坚硬如铁的尾巴每次都差点把我扇破相。虽然体表覆盖着厚重的鳞片，但躯体的重量却没多少，可能跟小鸟似的身体里全是空气。  
白天要抱出去晒一次太阳，这是个力气活。根据敏亨的说法，他的身体比起差点砸死我那天变大了一倍，给他喝血只能暂时缓解他肢体的不协调，最终还是要依靠自己才能恢复自由行动的原状。至于他的身体为什么会有这种变化，敏亨并没有对我细说，只告诉我雇佣关系不会持续太久，最多到今年夏天丰饶节之前就会结束。  
“泰容，能听见吗？腿使点劲，缠住我的腰。”其实我也看不出来那粘连在一起的躯体到底从哪开始算是腿，泰容完全没反应，我只能抱起他的上半身艰难地拖到屋外，放在一块软布上，为了能持续晒到太阳还得随太阳的角度不断挪位置。刚开始一两天他不太搭理我，偶尔睁开眼张望左右，然后小声打个喷嚏，提醒我该给他换位置了。院子里有一株海棠树，泰容执拗地迎着刺眼的光线抬头看树梢上新绽放的粉色海棠花，像小狗一样连着打喷嚏，肩膀抽两下又抬起头看。我以为他是想要花但是够不着所以眼馋，就走到树下准备摘一朵给他。  
“不要！”  
我停住手，这几天来他开口对我说的第一句话。接着他又说了第二句：“走开。”  
我让出位置，他认真地观察着海棠花每一瓣上的纹理，对我说：“把花的样子记在脑海里就够了。”  
骗小孩还差不多，忘了不就全没了？我有些不屑，回屋里拿出平时给泰容擦身体的布巾，上面的血不能完全洗净，留下了淡红色的渍。我用布巾折出海棠花的形状，收好边角固定住，拿出去丢给泰容。  
“这比干看实在，拿着玩。”我把敏亨送来的食物一并放在软布上，“快吃，不然一会敏亨又要数落我。”  
他伸手想去拿点心，又不想放开手里的花。我从他手里拿走花，把外侧向下翻折，暂时变成一顶帽子的形状，扣在他脑袋上。他从布花的边缘下抬起眼睛望着我。  
变成半人半龙的样子之前泰容大概也是个挺漂亮的男人，不过我还没到产生同情心的地步，只是拿钱办事。敏亨给的报酬相对我的工作量和可能遭受的威胁来说还算公平，有了这笔钱我就可以再去丰饶城打探“刀”的情报。  
泰容能自己移动之后，我的看护工作变得更加心惊胆战，因为不知道何时泰容就会突然飞出去，撞坏门不说，通常不到一百步就会从半空中掉下来。最后不得已在他身上绑了绳子。他满口答应敏亨不会乱跑，在敏亨面前乖得像敏亨的弟弟，结果一到半夜敏亨睡着的打呼声传过来，他立刻就用鳞片绞断绳子跑掉。我在草丛里放水裤腰都来不及系好，听见声音连忙追了出去。这几天为了照顾泰容，我的腰像是被人一刀砍成还有些皮肉连着的两截。如果我真的像敏亨说的那样睡女人混日子可能就是这种感受。最后实在追不上，我倒进灌木丛里，边揉腰边观察泰容的动向。  
泰容执拗地在天空中寻找着平衡的方法，开始还只是像蚯蚓那样挣扎着往前飞，渐渐地抓住了飞行的节奏，努力像鱼那样摆动身体游弋，他龙化的躯体日益变大，每天都要适应新的重量。  
每晚都要折腾到将近破晓才能回去，泰容摔得满身伤，我抱他走一段路，他自己用不发达的后足拖行一段路。我们很少交流。我对附近的山路不熟，好几次差点一脚踩空从断崖滚下去，泰容的尾巴甩过来把我卷到半空中，山谷的风从脚下吹上来，我心惊肉跳地抱紧他的尾巴：“你别松开！”  
“真笨。”泰容小声说，“赶紧走人。”  
“这事你说了不算。”  
“我不需要任何人帮忙。”  
“没钱谁帮你啊。”  
走到一条分岔路口，泰容连往哪边走都看不出来，直往一棵树上撞，我拽着他的尾巴朝正道上拉，他不肯，我俩僵持着谁也不让谁。  
“你是不是晚上看不见东西？”我伸手在他脸前晃了晃。  
他没说话，放松了尾巴上的力气。我从怀里摸出火石，点着一根树枝，黑暗里窜起一小撮火苗。我想把树枝递给他，他却畏畏缩缩的始终没伸手。  
“怕火？”  
“不喜欢火，很热。”  
我刚准备把火吹熄，让他自生自灭去，他又说：“但是你可以拿着火往前走，我能感觉到。”  
我沿路捡了些树叶和草根烧，有一段砂石路走了很久也没有看见半片落叶，所以始终没有火亮起来，泰容就站在原地不走。夜风很湿润，天上依稀有些星星，我心情不错，忘了身后还跟着泰容，不知不觉走出去很远。  
“没火了！”他在我身后喊。  
我转身看他，他怪异的身体轮廓被夜色柔和，像一片漂浮在原野上的云。  
于是我再次点燃了火焰。  
我举起手里那株燃烧的铃兰，想看看他能从多远的地方感受到热度，没想到刚迈开第一步他就朝我这边走了过来。走近了他又对我生气：“为什么烧铃兰？”  
“没东西烧了，”我从他肩膀上捏下来一片枯叶，放在铃兰上点燃，“走吧，家就在前面。”  
敏亨让我给泰容洗个澡再走，他一个人办不了这活。我让他再给我两个金粒，他答应了。我的离开是暂时的、名义上的，因为不知道哪天泰容又会受伤，到时候我还可以回来。虽然我觉得这段时间我足够尽职尽责，不知道为什么泰容还是很讨厌我，也不让我碰他。  
“你哥真难伺候！”我对敏亨抱怨，从他手里接过刷马的工具，去给泰容刷尾巴。他拧干手里的布巾，搭在我手臂上：“泰容很怕火，对他温柔点。”见我领会不了他的意思，他叹了口气，转身去给泰容擦身体。  
泰容留着齐肩的长发，但发尾都烧焦了，参差不齐，很不美观。他用手舀瀑布下的水洗脸和头发。橙乐和志星非要来凑热闹，结果两人力气太小，擦身体像挠痒痒，泰容一直在水里乱动。本来就被瀑布飞溅的水沫砸得心烦，我走上去按住他给他刷鳞片，洗去血污后的黑鳞在水面的涟漪下泛着宝石般的光泽，掀起来对着光线看是半透明的甲质。身体各个部分鳞片的质地和颜色都不同，长尾最末端的鳞片和鱼类尾鳍相似，会随着光线变幻颜色，腹部的鳞片为了保护内脏所以密集而坚实，靠近腰部的体表鳞片乱七八糟，虬结的筋肉缝隙里洗出很多血水，我涮了两遍布巾还是洗不干净，正在我全神贯注擦洗那块异常柔软的皮肤时，敏亨忍笑的声音传了过来：“旭熙，别再洗了。”  
突然被打扰令我有些烦躁，我把手指头插进鳞片中间洗，“干嘛啊？我洗得好好的……”敏亨笑的肩膀直抖，泰容的脸比金鱼还红，抽走身体的时候鳞片狠狠剐过我的手，笨重地拖着尾巴躲进瀑布后面的树林里。  
“他去做什么？”只有我不清楚状况。  
“尿尿。”橙乐代替已经笑得直不起腰的敏亨说。  
过了半晌，志星“哇”地叫起来，说：“大个子故意对龙神耍流氓！”  
我怎么知道那一团浆糊似的肉团里面是什么东西。泰容连看都不想看我一眼了，趴在石头上晒太阳。一只凤蝶停泊在他腰际的浅涡中，从一条疤飞向另一条，受困于伤痕的迷宫。我朝他背上吹了吹气，凤蝶改变了飞行的方向，依然没有离开他起伏的背部。我又换了个方向猛吹了一口气，强劲的气流差点把凤蝶刮进水潭，泰容伸出手拦了一下，蝴蝶撞进他手心，颤颤悠悠地飞走了。  
“干什么？”  
“呃，刚才是我不对……作为补偿我帮你梳头好不好？”  
泰容将信将疑地盯着我，我对他咧嘴笑，不知道说什么的时候笑就对了。他直起身卧在水潭里，我坐在他刚才趴的石头上，不知道是太阳晒过还是他躺过，石头很温热。我用手轻轻梳理垂在他肩膀上的几绺黑发，手指捻起一截烧焦的发尾：“可以把坏死的头发割掉吗？”  
泰容低头看向水面：“嗯。”  
我拿出随身携带的银鞘小刀，仔细切去卷曲和焦坏的头发。这种长度的头发平时披散着很容易勾到东西，我打算稍微编几个发辫，理头发的时候发现了一根紫色的发绳，发绳系住的那束头发和泰容其他头发的颜色不一样。  
“你怎么会这些？”泰容问。  
“我是女人们养大的。”我解开发绳，怕放在一边被水冲跑，只好系在手腕上，“她们从早忙到晚，有时候换衣服来不及，我就帮她们梳头发。你知道游乐街那种地方吧？客人从早到晚一茬接一茬，什么样的都有。”  
“不知道。”泰容说，“我离开丰饶城的时候还不够年龄去那样的地方。”  
“半夜她们也不关门，你可以偷偷飞去城里看看。”我想了想昨晚的景象，笑着说：“在你的角上挂只灯笼吧，不然找不到回家的路。”  
提到角我又有点犯怵，泰容这么不待见我，恐怕还在记那天晚上的仇，可我也是下意识的本能反应。他额头上那块小小的凸起应该就是长有龙角的位置，依稀可见我造成的那道疤痕。我握住那束特别的头发时泰容一下从水里坐起来，回身抓住我的手，“别碰。”“我只是想帮你梳顺，不会割到。”泰容坚持要看着我梳理那束头发，看着看着，眼睛就被我的耳环吸引住了。我的耳环反射在他的眼中，辉煌的金色浸透在清澄的泉眼里，抖动闪烁的样子像是太阳的光斑。我俯下身，故意让戴耳环的那侧靠近泰容的脸，他平稳的朝我脸上呼气，很温顺，也很健康。编头发的时候感觉耳环被他捧在手里，金色的勾饰从指缝流泻下去，落叶般铺满泰容臂弯围住的那片水面。  
我捏着那绺棕色的头发，从泰容乌黑的发髻中间穿过，让它垂在泰容脸颊旁边。发髻已经尽量编小了，不知怎么还是有种妩媚的感觉，希望泰容别对着潭水照脸。我刚编好他就站起来走开了。志星和橙乐摘了一些野花，给敏亨做了花环，剩下的花不够，所以只在泰容耳朵上别了一小束。他看着孩子们，望进他们的眼睛，望进自己静谧的美，很快又移开了，既盼望又畏惧美的模样，视线漫无目的地游移，短暂地落在我身上。  
然后，他第一次对我笑了。  
笑涟漪到他漂亮的脖颈和肩膀上，洗濯后像柳枝一样柔软的发丝拂过他的脸颊，头发垂落下来的同时笑容也消失了。敏亨背着玩困了的志星对我招了招手，泰容让橙乐骑在自己背上，听橙乐教他辨识树上的花和路边的草。  
被救回来的婴儿只有敏亨抱着才听话，敏亨不得已要出门的时候，由我和泰容轮流照顾，可婴儿一到泰容怀里就大哭不止，到了我怀里又不停的拉屎拉尿，打嗝呕吐。我本来就不喜欢孩子，换了两身衣服之后我彻底失去了耐心，把孩子搁在床榻上，出门放风。  
我猜小孩总是哭大概是觉得饿，可没有女人哪来奶水呢，不知道会不会有米让我煮点米汤喂他。好不容易找到的一点粗米煮汤还煮糊了，我端着滤过勉强能喝的米汤回屋内，走到门口听见泰容发怪声逗小孩，用尾巴把他抛起来再接住。起初小孩还是哭，渐渐地开始看着泰容吮手指，口水滴在泰容头发上他也不在意。我给他折的那朵花不知道拿什么别在脸上，遮住了骇人的龙角和鳞片。龙尾卷曲在一起，形成不太漂亮的摇篮，哄着婴儿试图让他再次入睡。泰容嘴里哼着歌，一首关于桔梗花的童谣。给孩子唱儿歌自己却入了迷，泰容远远地注视着孩子，仿佛试图从歌谣中唤回自己遥远的童真时代。  
眼看婴儿马上要阖起眼帘睡着，刚才又拉又吐的也没补充体力，情急之下我蹲在门口狗叫了两声。婴儿顿时清醒了，吓得直打嗝。我越过泰容的尾巴将婴儿抱下来，对着泰容点头哈腰：“吃饭，吃饭。泰容也吃。”泰容的食物都是敏亨特调的流食，看了影响食欲，我把婴儿抱到尽量离那堆腥味食物远的地方，用木勺小心翼翼地给婴儿喂米汤。  
“旭熙，能不能拜托你一件事？”  
“嗯？”  
“可以请你秘密地把婴儿送回去吗？”  
“报酬呢？”  
泰容并未露出正常人听到索取后的厌恶，反而高兴地问我：“你真的愿意？”  
“数目够的话带他跑个来回都没问题。”  
“可是……我暂时只有这个。”泰容解开那根紫色的发绳，珍重地捧在手心里，“你可以把它当做一种约定吗？我会用黄金把它赎回来的。”  
“这什么东西？”  
短短几个字艰难地从泰容的齿缝间爬出来：“是我偷来的妈妈的发绳。”  
“赃物？”我没察觉到自己笑了，朝他伸出手，“给我看看。”  
无法变现的东西再贵重我也不要，但赃物隐含的罪孽往往能驱使与我交易的人遵守诺言，罪孽本身也是一种价值。我答应了泰容，端详着系回我手腕上的发绳，除了斜织进去的桔梗花纹看不出什么特别之处。  
“请不要告诉敏亨我们的秘密。”  
“你和讨厌的人也要有秘密？好多情。”我开着漫不经心的玩笑。  
泰容低下头，嘴唇动了动。  
“趁他还睡着我赶紧下山，免得敏亨回来我走不掉。你的粥给我喝一口，里面有敏亨的血吧？”  
喝了一小口我差点把之前吃的好好的饭菜也吐出来。我对着泰容摆摆手，抱着婴儿走出去，想了想又把粘在嘴角的饭粒咽进嘴里。月色无论何时都皎洁无比，照亮我的前路，可谓光明。泰容的下唇旁边也有一颗痣，那颗痣在我眼前缓缓地蠕动，把他只做出口型的三个字重现在我眼前。  
不，讨，厌。可是不讨厌干嘛总给我脸色看？  
结果我又在半山腰那屎堆屋顶下住了一晚，夜里不知道怎么回事婴儿从襁褓里爬出来了，吓了我一身冷汗，抓着光屁股拽回我怀里紧紧抱着。第二天早上被尿熏醒，把小木筒里盛着的最后一点半冷不热的米汤喂给他。  
返回丰饶城后我四处打听之前曾短暂停留过的那处建筑，听人描述似乎是给矿工设立的学塾兼宿舍，在城区最北边。正午的烈阳晒得我头晕目眩，早知道路这么远就该找刚才给我指路的人再讨点吃的。不知道是不是我的错觉，今天的丰饶城比起前几天我上山之前要安静许多。  
学塾大门紧闭，我敲门也无人应答。我把襁褓捆在胸前，活动活动手腕准备翻墙进去。正当万事俱备，我准备蹬着门口的石雕借力爬上墙的时候，大门被人打开了，一颗脑袋探出门外，是那天的管事人。  
她只看了我一眼，立刻转过身对门内的人指挥道：“抓住他！”  
我就这样不明不白地被捕了。

名刀  
鞋子在路上被人踩坏了一只，沾上许多泥巴。丰饶城连泥都是黄灿灿的金色。通往正殿的走廊上铺满了雪白的地毯，我在上面留下一串肮脏的足迹。  
婴儿一直在哭，可是米汤连渣都没有了。架着我的人交接了好几拨，从全副武装的守门卫兵到身着便服不知在哪藏着武器的侍卫，对我的态度也越来越好，到最后竟然放开我让我自己走。脚下的布毯花纹渐渐变得华丽而极端，密密麻麻的重复对称桔梗花纹渗透进织物浓艳的染色中，像被囚禁在黄泉路上生死不得的花的尸骸。黄泉的主人就在那高高的大殿之上等着我。  
“听说你从富饶乡来？”他站立的姿势如同一把竖立在雪地中的薄刃，“那的生活怎么样？”  
“不知道城主大人说的是什么地方，我只是为了去金矿找临时工上山。”  
“你一定见过龙神吧。”  
“没有。”  
“据目击者称，当时婴儿是被龙神夺走的。”  
“婴儿是我在金矿附近的森林里捡到的。”  
“那你手腕上的发绳怎么解释？”  
“是女人送的礼物，因为喜欢我所以送给我作纪念。”  
他笑了，从衣襟里解开某个扣饰，拿出一条同样纹进桔梗花纹的发绳。  
“拥有这条发绳的除了我之外，只有现在居住在宫殿顶端的原城主夫人。”  
年轻的城主微笑着，眼睛里半点笑意都没有，“你们是情人吗？”  
我伏在地上没有出声。  
不能说谎，更不能说真话。  
“对不起，城主大人。孩子是我从龙神那偷的。”我诚恳地解释道，“我上山之后发现矿山塌方，原本的计划也被打破，只好下山。在下山途中经过瀑布的时候看见正在清洗身体的一只怪物和这个婴儿。”  
“婴儿一直哭，我担心它会把婴儿吃掉，就偷走了孩子。”我解下发绳双手奉上，“见到婴儿身边的发绳我心生贪念，把它一起顺走了，请城主大人治罪。”  
“学塾的管事人说你是前几天上山的，”年轻的城主从我怀中抱走婴儿，哭闹不止的婴儿一见他的脸立刻闭上了嘴巴，“她在说谎是不是？你告诉我。如果她说了谎，我立刻拔掉她的舌头。”   
背后传来一阵压抑的呜咽，我回过头，只见管事人不知何时被押到我身后，望向我的双眼中满是摇摇欲坠的眼泪。我咬紧牙，试图把那恼人的哭泣声赶出耳外。  
“她没说谎。”我说，“我也没有说谎。”  
“哦？”  
“上山后我夜宿在一间破屋里，晚上突然起了阵大风，屋顶砸下来我一下就晕过去了，山上也没时间，我不知道晕了多久，等伤好了我能走动，就去找金矿，然后就发生了后面那些事。”  
“我知道城主大人不相信我，但目前也没有证人能证明我说谎，我只承认偷窃的罪。”  
我抬起头直视年轻城主的眼睛，他的脸兼具英俊和粗野，结实身体下流动着随时可能出鞘的暴力。  
“你不知道在丰饶城偷窃才是重罪？”年轻的城主笑容灿烂，“谎话连篇，到监牢中继续编造你的冒险吧。”  
他从我手腕上拽下发绳，侍立在殿外的仆从立刻冲进来将我压住，我栽倒在花海中，随即被人从身后拎起来，朝殿外拖去。城主的背影笔直如刀，而那只紧握着发绳的手分明又在颤抖。  
押送我的左右二人个头不高，拼力气我不会输给他们，但宫殿内部结构复杂，四面视野开阔，逃也很难逃掉。进入庭园后视线骤然紧缩，密集的阔叶植物与爬藤向游廊内入侵，不知多久无人打理的枯叶不停在脚下发出裂响。通往监狱的道路从前曾是一片盎然的乐园，年轻的城主却任其衰落。  
不远处突然跳出来一只惨绿的青蛙。  
押送人下意识朝后退了一步，接着又从灌木丛中跳出来第二，第三只。密密麻麻的青蛙霎时间铺满了整条游廊。押送人为了钳制住我，只能用脚去拨开青蛙，靠近青蛙的那一刻我看清那些青蛙全部是由纸叠出来的，而牵引他们爬上游廊的是交叉的仿环境色引线，引线被点燃了。  
纸青蛙被连环引爆，老旧破损的游廊瞬间被炸塌，我只来得及稍微侧身以押送人的半边身体作掩护就掉到了池塘里。池塘久未清理的水中淤积着大量的藻类，灌进我的口鼻和耳朵。押送人似乎被爆开的木片炸伤了眼睛，松开了我的手，又有另一个人抓住了我。我顾不上刺眼的臭水，勉强掰开眼皮想看清对方的位置，准备施展拳脚痛揍对方一顿。  
不料他手脚麻利地给落水的押送人每人一刀，拉着我浮上了水面。押送人没了动静。  
“呜呼，好险。”眼前是个小动物似的漂亮孩子。  
“你……”我张嘴呕出了一滩绿藻，狼狈地抹了嘴怒视着他，“想救我还是想杀我啊！”  
他不说话，眯起眼笑着打量我，褐色的皮肤被臭水浸湿也依然闪烁光泽。  
“敏亨要我救你之前怎么不告诉我你长得这么帅？把这脸蛋炸烂了可怎么办。”  
我跟在这个十五、六岁的孩子身后，钻进庭院角落的假山石丛中，他旁若无人地开始脱衣服，我站在一边目瞪口呆地看着他渐渐脱得露出屁股和大腿，大大方方展示着没长开的幼小身体。“过来帮我。”他从石洞里取出一套华丽的神官服，用手摘掉头发上沾着的藻屑和叶片。我按他的指示为他穿好衣服，他满意地审视着自己的装束，对我说：“听好，信不信随你，我是站在你这一边的。看到那边在滴水的石头没有？从现在到监狱守卫换班时间大概会滴两千次，数好，只许多不能少，时间一到从那边绕过去进监狱里等我。”  
“我现在跑不就完了？为什么要缩在这等死……”  
“跑得掉就试试。”他扶正额饰，捧起我的脸，在我两颊上使劲擦干他的脏手，笑嘻嘻的逃跑了。  
我当然能。我俯卧在满是腐烂落叶的地上，认真观察可能的逃跑路线。庭院虽然覆满植被拥挤不堪，地形却不算复杂，只要找到哪里有树木延伸到高墙之外的部分就可以逃走。或许把我这身颜色显眼的衣服脱了更方便我在自然环境中隐藏自己，可至少让我捡点爬藤把我的下体遮住吧。我悄悄趴在刚才他取下衣服的破洞处朝外看，假山石的位置相当孤立，来路的小径被杂草和灌木割成断续的点状，就算是趴在里面匍匐前进也会一下就被人发现。而另一侧是延伸至池岸的芦苇丛，穿过芦苇尽头便是一株高阔的胡桃树，枝桠上绽放着繁密的白色花朵。  
远处持续不断传来骚乱声，但始终没有人靠近我躲藏的这片庭院。刚才那么大的爆炸声难道没人听见吗？还是说发生了什么更严重的事？我趴在地上使劲伸手抓住一把杂草拔下来搓成条状编在一起，给自己做了个草帽。然后脱下浅色的外衣卷在腰上扎好，我赤裸的上身和那些枯黄的杂草是相近色，这样会更安全。天突然阴沉下来，不是太阳转动了角度或者被云层遮挡，而是像被某种看不见的淤积的怪物一口吞没。眼前的庭院顿时变得如画片般静止不动，视野困在很短的距离内。我蜷缩着身体，拨开被风吹得四处飘摆的芦苇枝，不时探头观察远处那些迅速向主殿奔跑而去的侍卫。遥远的天际雷声滚滚，奔马的铁蹄即将踏破丰饶城直耸入云的宝顶。这是上天给予的逃脱良机。我攀在胡桃树干上，计算着该用多大的力气才能跳上城墙而不至于头着地栽过去。珠雨无情地倾泻而下，打在本就因为我而摇摇欲坠的胡桃花上，花瓣纷落。  
从这跳下去可能就跟我那笔佣金永别了，至少我命还在，我还有怀里热腾腾的金子，无非就是再换个地方流浪。我的头发和那些搓过的草绳像水草一样朝我鼻孔和眼睛里钻，我恼怒地一遍又一遍拨开它们，拨开眼前漆黑的雨水。胸膛冰冷无比，而腹部曾经捆扎过襁褓的位置却隐约透着温暖。我清楚地听到了声音，猫的叫声。直觉告诉我那就是猫而不是其他东西。刚出生的幼崽对世界感到饥饿的声音。那饥饿应该被填满，被悲悯的成人世界填满，而不是被饥饿拖进更深的地狱中。  
另一条黄金之路就在眼前，依然有无限的灿烂等待着我，跳吧，尽力向前跳！  
我从树上跳了下去。  
湿滑的草坪让我劈了个大叉，大腿根的肌肉差点撕裂了。我狼狈地把被雨浸湿比铁块还重的衣服解下来丢在地上。朝着被黑暗武装，浑身张扬着獠牙的丰饶城宫殿走去。  
灯火像萤火虫不断朝宫殿的顶端涌去，照亮了蜷曲的夜行野兽衔在利齿边的女人。她向虚无的黑暗张开了怀抱。我顾不上参与外面的纷争，直朝宫殿深处跑去。  
设想的逃命方式此刻成为了躲避侍卫的办法，若有人提灯经过我就匍匐，穿越黑暗就拼命狂奔。受惊的婴儿哭泣声在大殿内此起彼伏，夹缠在人们“夫人、夫人”的高呼中，好像那些婴儿稀释出的悲伤全都是因为这位夫人。仅仅是想象那张模糊的侧脸就让我浑身像被针刺一样不自在。那就是泰容的母亲。为什么要在这种暴风雨的夜晚站上大殿之崖，黑暗的尽头到底有什么？  
闪电连续不断的劈落，我艰难地张大眼睛分辨着襁褓的颜色。实在看不出来，只得趴下去挨个嗅气味，就是这小家伙，一被我的湿脸挨上就呕出臭烘烘的米汤，屁声也响亮。我抱起婴儿朝大殿外走去，陡然震动的地面和着远处轰隆的巨响将我甩进另一个旋涡，对这座隐藏了太多秘密的丰饶之城感到恐惧的旋涡。  
正门被蜂拥而至的士兵堵死了，无奈之下我只好一扇扇推开窗户，看看从哪里跳下去还能活命。狂风差点把我和襁褓都掀飞，我几乎像蛤蟆那样趴在地上才稳住身体。身后传来人们混乱、惊恐和凄惨的呼声，年轻的城主艰难地靠近随时可能从大殿顶端飘然坠落的夫人，而那个救我的孩子站在人群中奏响了某种乐器，嘹亮的长鸣不断刺穿雨幕，召唤着远方的某种东西。  
它来了。  
势不可挡的土石流碾过城区野兽般朝大殿袭来，那震破耳膜的轰隆巨响正是它们欲摧毁一切的残暴。我抓着襁褓在黑暗中找着落点，土石流一瞬间就冲到了眼前，夫人像雨滴般直直坠落，又被瞬间吞入了一张巨口中。  
和那天夜里一样，巨大的黑龙砸向地面，用肉身挡住了土石流的凶猛冲击，余波持续不停地涌向大殿，龙身盘踞在周围，像是要把大殿的铠甲全部绞碎一般缠绕其上，形成重重防御，夹在泥石流里的破碎的石砾和树冠毫无怜悯地冲向肉身，位于殿外被淹进泥水中的侍卫一个一个被它衔起，放回大殿较为稳固的安全区域。无止境的土石冲击之下，它没有分毫的退却，死守这座宫殿。它的头部产生了恐怖的形变，分不清究竟是哪里是眼珠哪里又是嘴唇，裂开的唇边喷吐着血腥的热气。不知过了多久，土石巨浪终于停止，黑龙张开嘴放下已经昏迷过去的夫人，它的双眼转向我，比我见过的所有宝石更复杂的花纹织满那只黄金的眼睛，被滴落的黑色鲜血污染，即将朝着某个深渊坠去。  
“泰容……泰容！！”我从混沌中清醒过来，扒在窗边用尽浑身的力气呼喊，而那只眼珠还是渐渐上翻，因体力透支而处于崩溃的边缘。一支箭矢划破空气射进他的胸膛。接二连三的箭矢无情地射下，站在高楼之上的城主再次拉开了弓，冷静地命令道：“制服它！”  
刚还挣扎在死亡线上的侍卫们倾巢而出，奔向彻底龙化的泰容，无情地践踏他的身体。我抱着婴儿扒在侍卫身上，揍他们愚蠢得不可救药的脑袋。被甩进泥巴里爬也爬不起来。泰容庞大的身躯深陷在泥泞之中，若不是被树冠和破碎的房檐暂时支撑倒下来也是迟早的事。原来这就是龙神之所以是龙神，这就是龙神对丰饶城的意义。  
我后脑勺挨了一拳，顿时天旋地转。拳头比暴雨更凶残地落在我的身上，我陷没在腥臭的黑暗中，四肢僵硬不已，脑子却突然清醒起来。侍卫从我背上踩过去扑向泰容，而我举着嘶声哭泣的婴儿朝相反的方向爬去，寻找一切可以藏身而不被发现的地方。我就是爬也要爬出他们的搜寻范围。我要活着，不论怎么样都会活下去。  
我在半梦半醒间迎来了黎明，被风吹干的泥屑掉在我脸上。我高高举起的双手不能动弹，两边肩膀像被人砍断一样失去了知觉。我就这样保持着托举的姿势四处张望。巨龙一夜间消失了，侍卫正在铲除淤积在大殿周围的泥土。我艰难地分泌出一点口水硬咽下去，喉咙刺痛难忍，左边的肩关节可以稍微活动了，我缓缓将婴儿放下来，用手指勾开因为泥水黏在一起的襁褓布，婴儿似乎只是受了过度的惊吓哭得脱水了，干燥的脸蛋上糊满泥巴。从小在游乐街长大见过许多刚生下来就被抛弃的婴儿，痛苦地扭曲着身体挤在桶里，眼睛还没怎么睁开就死了。所以一直不喜欢孩子。可看到这个小家伙虽然受了点苦但还好好活着，不知道怎么回事有点想哭。  
我深一脚浅一脚地踩在未干透的泥土上，借着被冲下来的树木做掩体，一路躲避侍卫的目光。虽然我能清楚的看见正确的路线，但身体不听使唤，走路歪歪扭扭，浑身发热，眼前的土丘开始变形、扭曲，哗啦啦涌来。襁褓突然从我手里滚了出去，吓得我赶紧弯腰去捡，黏糊的布像地毯似的不停向前铺，我一直追到护城河边，最后一截布摊开来，里面的婴儿没了。  
看着汩汩流动的河水，我感到一阵眩晕，跪趴在河边干呕。从这么高的地方掉进河里该有声音才对。不对，很近，河水就在触手可及的地方。我失去了对距离的判断，嗅到扑面而来的河水腥味和腐败的臭气。我伸手下去打捞，每一次都好像要触及河水，提起手臂的时候只有龟裂的泥巴从皮肤上滑落。听这声音河道某一处似乎被堵住了，水流速度很缓慢。跳下去应该也不至于淹死。我刚产生这个想法整个人就朝前跌了出去，本应瞬间撞上来的河面却静止在我的前方。腹部剧烈的压迫感让我彻底呕吐出来，我边吐边拉扯缠在我腰上的东西，纹丝不动的黑色圆环套在我腰上，一阵风刮过来，吹乱了我脚下的河流，露出光秃秃的砂石地面。一块灰蓝色的襁褓布在半空中飘荡，徐徐落在地面上。婴儿被黑色的的尾巴缠住左脚，倒挂在我眼前，再次号哭起来。我眯着眼睛迎着渐渐升起的旭日抚摸那条尾巴，沿着它的走向摸到了我的腰上，再往下，我的腿像断裂了似的向后折，膝盖以下的部分不见了。我缓缓地转过头，那条黑色的长尾一直延伸到一棵被冲垮陷进泥土里的杉树上，紧紧缠住树干，救了我一命。我仅剩的那只鞋卡在尾巴和树的缝隙间。

诅咒  
清晨阳光的普照并没有缓解我严重的幻觉，我不断张大眼睛，到眼眶疼痛眼珠要从里面掉下来为止，破碎的世界没有丝毫好转，依然以我无法理解的样子转动着。光线在我的视野中来回拐弯，将飞散在空中的泥土方块串联在一起，我把婴儿抱到眼前，婴儿的脸也龟裂得不成形状，只是拿近了一点，却像插进我眼睛里来一样，变得巨大无比，长着血盆大口，哭泣着索求奶水。  
起初像千足虫一样无法协调的下肢逐渐能活动了，我趴在地上，靠嗅觉去搜寻食物和热源。虽然我的头还是剧痛无比，并且因为眼前飞速旋转和变化的世界而眩晕，我依然冷静地避开了那些搜寻的士兵。士兵身上的颜色和泥土不一样，他们经过的地方空气会开始锈蚀，变成铜绿色。我穿行在铜绿的迷宫间，压低身体掩藏在起伏的泥石废墟下。  
酒的气味飘到我眼前，之所以这么说，是因为我的眼睛比鼻子先感觉到了它的形状。夹缠在白雾中间的黄色斑块应该就是潮湿发霉的气味。是从斜下方的位置传来的，离我刚才差点掉下去的地方不远。由于尾巴还不太受控制，我抱着婴儿，用尾巴把自己吊下去，这样就算摔到地上也能用我的身体做缓冲。昨夜刚经历浩劫的丰饶城却一片死寂，即使太阳升起来了也听不见半点人为动静，只有土石陷落和飞鸟扑翅的轻响。  
快落地的时候尾巴突然松了力气，我摔在一根折断的树干上，半天爬不起身。酒的味道很近了，同时还有股扑面而来的阴湿气，像霉一样在我眼前挥之不去。我手脚并用地朝前爬，婴儿用尾巴缠住放在背上。前方不远处的一小片区域的光线衰弱了，应该是传来酒味的地方。我把头探下去，从漆黑的洞口下面不断涌上来白色和黄色的雾。我用手摸了摸周围的结构，应该是被昨天的泥石流冲垮了入口露出来的地窖。我先把婴儿留在上面，钻下去躺了一会，没有感觉头晕，但不知道再往下的地方安不安全。我把婴儿抱到照不到光的木质阶梯上，用尾巴勾着他，爬下去摸索环境。  
腐败的是水，米，还能喝的只有酒。我趴在地上呕吐，强忍刚才试喝脏水的反胃又揭开了一个桶盖。眼前全是乳白色疏松的雾，味道很淡，我捏了一点放进嘴里，是被碾碎的米渣，不知道为什么存在这，用手指碾还能挤出浆。动个不停的光线和土块减少之后我的心情也平静了不少，我吃了一口米渣，在嘴里嚼了两下，除了米的香甜没有其他的异味，可能是最近才蒸的。确认不会引起腹泻之后我用手榨出米浆，喂婴儿喝了一点，因为看不见好几次都让婴儿呛着，我只好把他放在我肩上拍他的背。不知道为什么左边眼睛掉下来一滴眼泪，眼球还是很痛，被泪水模糊之后那些刺眼的光线变成稍微温和的光晕，前几天在山上回望丰饶城时也曾经从许多坐落在山脚下的房屋中瞧见那样的光。  
我反复擦着眼睛，抱着婴儿躺在阶梯上，抬头看外面的天空。光线像黄金一样向下流淌，缭绕的白雾在黄金之间穿行，一直飞到看不见的高空。我阖上眼睛，隔着眼皮那些缭乱的景物丝毫没有消失。我不是用眼睛看，而是靠某种感觉在了解变成龙之后的世界。  
光线在眼前一点点分解、消失了，从远方传来呼声。像是海浪，也像是山谷里的风。仔细听听，又有点像是求救。  
我把耳朵堵住，周围瞬间安静下来，但还是能听见那模糊的噪音。我躲进地窖最深处，那阵声音却越来越清晰。心脏剧烈地跳动着，噪音越来越大，脑子锥刺似的抽痛。我把婴儿小心地放在一只空桶里藏在隐蔽处，从地窖里爬了出去。  
天上的星光像被刺破一样流到地面上，土块被铲除了一部分，仍然有相当数量的泥巴淤积在宫殿周围。我沿着土坡爬到宫殿一层的飞檐上，白天被太阳照射后的屋瓦散发着淡淡的余晖，每爬上一层，那噪声就鼓动得更加强烈，毫无规律的在我耳边震动。等到终于靠近那扇淌出光的窗户时，我的眼睛几乎都要睁不开了，乱流和杂音如同雪暴一样朝我扑来。我倒挂在窗外，向屋内窥视。  
屋内正在经历四季。视野被两侧墙壁上不断生长又相继枯萎的红色、白色、紫色的花占满，仅剩一条不断向内缩紧的缝隙，溃烂的腥味从缝隙深处流淌出来。气味对我身体的刺激比噪音更强，真想吐，吐出来又对不起我找食物费的功夫，牙缝里泛酸，我强忍着恶心和眩晕爬进房间。  
地面在呼吸。肥厚的花瓣泥沼深处盘踞着会呼吸的巨大脓疮，溃烂的体液浸润了地板缝隙，形成一层膜，我的手要不断破开膜才能继续向前爬行。噪声中混入了歌声，因歌喉的损伤而变了调子。油膜逐渐靠近热源而融化成液状，漂浮的沉淀物堆积在我弯折的手腕上，我甩了甩手，有一片粘的格外牢固，只得用右手去取，刚碰到它就被我的手指捏化了。是一片软得像鱼脂的龙鳞。  
脓疮近在眼前，血肉模糊分辨不出究竟是什么。我伸出手去触碰脓疮，摸到温热的肉体，人的大腿部位，与龙的尾部衔接在一块。脓疮在痛苦，却只能发出歌声。我用两只手去抚摸脓疮的形状，毛发，血肉，融化的鳞片全部粘连在一起，我把脸靠上去，湿滑如苔藓的身体回响着规律的音波，音波不断反射再传出去，最终变成了巨大的噪音。拥有进展到这种程度的身体，并且能够干扰其他龙化者的只有一个人。  
“泰容，是你吧？”  
感谢我微弱的视觉，让我看不到泰容此时此刻的样子。我把耳朵贴在似乎是他口腔的位置，只能听见嘶嘶的气流声。虽然不知道墙壁上像肿瘤似的不断繁殖的花究竟代表什么，但泰容真正的的身体应该就在我手臂伸展的范围内蜷缩着，身上没有绳索也没有铁链，没必要。  
“你怎么比我还惨啊，龙神？”我的脸几乎贴在他嘴上，我脸上的鳞片嵌进他湿润的皮肤里，“小点声，我把你弄出去。”  
噪音渐渐停息了，我反复深呼吸，将手伸到他身体下面，正准备把他抱起来的时候他突然反手抓住我，整个身体压了上来，我瞬间吐了。  
屋外有人走过。  
脚步声持续了很久，直到最后一个人远去他才放松压制我的力气。我陷在血臭的泥沼中爬不起来。他握住我的那只手依然保有着漂亮的形状，在我手臂上上下摸索，感受我身体上正在发生的变化。  
他的手紧紧抓住我的手臂，喉咙里发出血泡破裂的呼噜声，我按着他，“行了，没什么，我变成这样和你没关系。你叫我来不就是想让我救你吗？”  
不是那样的旭熙。  
我睁大眼睛，用小指掏了掏耳朵。  
我的身体已经哪都不能去了，我……  
泰容咳嗽了两声，地面泛起一阵涟漪。  
我发出声音是为了不让其他人接近，你为什么反而靠近我？  
“我听懂了，你早说我能听懂的话不行吗？我听得懂就不会来了。”  
……  
“骗你的，骗你的，胆小鬼。”泰容浑身都是伤口，我抱也不知道抱哪里，干脆用肩膀扛着他的腰，从地上站起来，他的身体萎缩得比我想象中还小，“不是还有一只手能动吗，抓紧我。我们去找敏亨，他一定有办法。”  
这并不是泰容的错，似乎也不是任何人的错。诅咒究竟是从哪里来的，为什么会降临在我们身上呢，似乎有种命运的意味，命运掉在我们身上，却没有把我们砸死，也可以看作幸运吧。  
我们刚从窗户跳下去就被人发现了，宫殿内立刻响起了警戒的呼喊声，人影绰绰，投射在腐烂的鲜花幕墙上。鲜花伴随春天而生，春天却在我的肩膀上死去。  
“泰容，你的身体怎么和我粘在一起了。”  
……是吸收。  
“什么？”  
我现在受了伤，被本能控制在吸收你的身体。趁现在把我丢下吧，他们来了。  
“哇，”我换了只手把泰容的身体从我身上扯开，撕掉了一层表皮的鳞片，我的左肩顿时变得鲜血淋淋，“我会报仇的。”  
我把泰容的身体紧紧按在右边的肩膀上，跳到走廊上，弯着腰朝前走，感受到前面有人就用尾巴倒挂到走廊下方暂时躲避，对体力是很大的负担。泰容除了一只手之外几乎像一滩烂泥一样趴在我肩膀上，但我还不想放开，找不到什么放开的理由，我办得到。  
剑尖擦着我的额头戳刺出来，我的皮肤被割破了，来不及抓住它就收了回去，我的鳞片和血一起被带回了灯火通明的室内，我抱着泰容开始在走廊上狂奔，几乎是用本能在躲避呼啸而过的箭矢，片刻功夫背上就被插得像只刺猬。幸好我尾巴皮厚，箭头根本扎不穿。泰容的手臂上中了一箭，我折断碍事的箭翎，他忍着痛没有出声。逐渐适应了身体之后我开始利用这种速度做假动作，轻松甩开了追兵。  
正当我跳上副殿的屋檐，以为即将成功逃脱的时候，一支冰冷的针从我后心射穿了身体，叮的一声掉在我脚边的瓦砾上。我愣了愣，泰容从喉咙里发出了声音，随即我整个身体像被人撕开了一样裂成两块——我跌在地上发出咆哮般的哀嚎，泰容从我肩膀上滚了下去，我几乎找不到左半边身体在哪，但身体还在动，应该是射进来的针搞的鬼。我对着左边腹部打了一拳，像打在别人身上。我翻滚着躲过另一根针，抬头朝针射过来的方向望去，奇异的视力能够看见针留在空中的轨迹。我抓着泰容往前爬，说话的时候嘴唇不停发抖：“泰容用手帮我平衡。”然后放低身体，把泰容那只手当成自己的手，如怪物一样在房檐上移动，但始终不如一个完整的人来的协调，湿滑的瓦砾毫不留情地将我们甩向飞檐的边缘，瓦片在我手指间崩裂飞散，随后整个人被吊了起来，倒挂在半空中，泰容还在我身上，粘在我身上的躯体逐渐被重量剥离，我死命抓着他不放手。  
“神官大人！”  
“谁让你们把城主大人的弩拿出来随便用的！”  
清脆如哨子般的声音响彻屋宇，年轻的神官扯紧手中的线，另一种低沉的声音沿着震动的线传了过来。  
“把泰容放开，快点。”  
泰容和我像蚕蛹那样缠在一起，激烈的逃亡使泰容全身的伤口都崩开了，血流向我仍然有知觉的右脸。  
“相信我，我不是救过你一次吗？”  
泰容因为剧痛昏了过去，手上的力气松开了，我用尾巴勾住他，仍然不肯放开。  
“你不想眼睁睁看着泰容死掉吧。”  
我咬着牙，缓缓举起泰容的身体，把他扶到翘起的飞檐附近勉强挂在上面，随后一把拉住细线。  
细线摆荡起来，毫不留情地直接朝着屋瓦撞去，我的身体砸穿屋顶掉进了下面的房间，缠在我身上的线随之收紧，将他拉了进来。  
“收回龙神！”他朝着屋顶上大声喊道，随后一把拽起我，朝我嘴里塞了一把粉末，“快喝。”  
是血。被口水湿润后有股很淡的腥味。  
“敏亨已经知道了，他明天会进丰饶城和我们汇合，泰容不会有事。”敏亨的血起效很快，我逐渐恢复了正常的视力，黑暗中年轻的神官从衣袖里拿出一团羽毛，在上面摁了一下，鸟儿立刻恢复知觉活了过来，他把细线系在小鸟的翅膀上，“追踪泰容的血去城里找我。”他将鸟儿放飞，腐败的花香也如箭矢般飞射出去。

鼠穴  
宫殿增派了街道上巡逻的人手，锈蚀的残象勾勒出他们大致的行动轨迹，主干道上的人反而不多，人都在巷道里。他们手里的武器对我没什么威胁，但我怕昨夜那种针。如果只有我，大可以爬树过去，但婴儿被我带到高处时总是发出怪笑，一下就暴露了。也不能捂着他的嘴，他会反抗，还可能会死掉。  
我扒在一辆运送堆肥原料的车底，用手指堵住婴儿的鼻孔，待车辆穿过两道检查关卡后跳车，躲在一家店铺后门码放的酱缸中间，酱味冲鼻，活像被夹在两片发馊的牡蛎肉里。我向外张望，见半空中有些花瓣飘落，粉白色的桃花，风从城市的右侧吹过来，有些花瓣却没有落到地上。  
糟了。鸟飞过的痕迹竟然被风给吹乱了。更远一些的花已经像彩色的砂砾般散得到处都是，根本判断不出鸟最后的落点在哪。正当我极力伸长脖子，试图用我刚找回的视力分辨花朵聚散的顺序时，被一位巡逻的士兵发现了。  
我立刻低下头，试图穿过建筑之间的狭窄缝隙进入另一条街，他从后面追上来，一下拽住了我破烂不堪的腰带，里面有黄金——我当时只有这个想法，飞快地转过身，低下头抱紧婴儿朝后退去，背却卡在墙缝里动弹不得。在这把他打晕应该没人看见吧？我挥出去的拳头被他猛地抓住，“流落异乡还要独自抚养孩子很辛苦吧！”  
我也不知道他眼睛怎么长的能把我看成流浪母亲，我垂着头，一直把婴儿抱在怀里，他可能以为我要躲在这给婴儿喂奶，于是我干脆顺着他的话，把婴儿朝不存在的胸部上挤了挤，对他点头。  
这会我又开始庆幸自己的脸长得不赖，糊在烂泥巴里也能被人认成女人。士兵带着我穿越城区中央把守最严密的一道防线，周围的建筑越发低矮和陈旧，最后来到一片覆盖着大量平房的郊野地带。  
“请留在这，不要打扰丰饶城的住民。”  
原来是个集中关押异国人的地方。迎面朝我走过来的是一位身高远超过我的健壮妇女，无怪那个士兵也能把我认成女人。我被带到其中一间平房安置下来。  
这地方建得很怪，唯一的水源是关押区中央的那口井，四周的房屋像蜗牛壳一样螺旋排布在水井周围，散漫的向外辐射。大概是为了保证水源的安全，水井周围常有人走动，外人不能随意接近。  
配给是每人一碗水米分离的稀粥，清澈的汤水表面浮着几颗腌菜沫。味道还不如那桶米渣，我端起来正准备喝，一滩鸟屎从天而降，溅了我满脸。  
许多鸟，盘桓在灰蒙蒙的天上，每只鸟身后都拖曳着长长一条发光的裂缝，我留心观察着里面有没有能拖出鲜花痕迹的鸟儿。一只瘦小的麻雀脱离了滑翔的轨道，飞进了水井。  
白色鸟屎凝彻底融进粥里，鸟也没有飞出来。  
水井旁的看守对此视而不见，有人来取水的时候打上来满满一桶，摇晃木桶时水从松弛的桶身裂缝里漏到地上，被脚踩过的水洼是彩色的。集中的取水时间结束后，看守挪动石块堵住了井口。  
我的头被人从后面猛推了一下，一双粗大的手取走我手里脏污的木碗，换上一碗清水。虽然清水表面也飘着一撮鸟毛。  
“喝。”女巨人提着水桶走向下一个倒霉鬼。  
我捏起鸟毛，放在鼻子下面嗅嗅，臭得我干呕。我甩了甩手把鸟毛弄掉，端着水碗左右晃，水质很差，底部似乎有沉淀物。我用手沾了一点放进嘴里尝，只有水的怪味，并没有砂石的颗粒感。  
龙化后眼见的东西几乎都是假的，只能靠对热的感应来判断是不是活物，我喝了一口井水，水从喉咙滑下去的时候让我想起了畅饮池水的那一天。我吐着舌头犯恶心，把婴儿给逗笑了。  
“笑什么笑，你也得喝。”我揪住他的脸，想了想还是把木碗放下，抱着他准备去别处看看，他却伸手要碗，不给拿就放屁，走出去没两步就连放三个响屁一个闷屁，我只好屏住呼吸折回去拿碗。碗底密密麻麻都是沉淀的颗粒，怪事，颗粒中间有些是有颜色的。我倒掉最后剩的一点水，留下一些颗粒在里面，用手去触摸的话颗粒会吸附在手上，有些颗粒下面还有短短的丝状物。简直像被碾碎的花蕊。  
花。这些颗粒或许是溶解在水里的花的气味，谁把这些花带来了？  
我去拜访了一圈，奶水肯定是没有的，但有些看起来不怎么好喝的菜汁，是用锅煮熟的，比井水强得多。  
“那口井常有鸟掉进去吗？”  
帮我给婴儿喂菜汁的小女孩回头看了一眼她妈妈。  
“没有，”她妈妈说，“水质虽然不好，但底下是干净的。”  
她妈妈转过身，小女孩俯身用袖子擦去沾在婴儿下巴上的口水，膝行到我身边偷偷对我说：“妈妈一点同情心都没有。”  
“怎么了？”  
“那口井是小鸟的墓地。夜晚的时候，大人们会把井口的石块挪开，有好多鸟消失在井里。井水变得越来越难喝。”  
小女孩看着我的眼睛，像是在等待什么，没有等到。她转身走了。  
夜半，门外窸窸窣窣的动静，风吹拂平房的屋顶，小鸟降落在门外的树梢。因为看不清远处的东西，我不得不探出门外去激发对移动热源的判断。

闰伍  
我对不知道何时会突然降下的雪花感到深深的恐惧。  
对于生长在丰饶城的孩子而言，九岁是初次入学的年纪，是穿着父母准备的新衣，拿着小小的包袱，走在路上会偷吃包袱里精致点心的年纪。  
而对于我来说，九岁是生命中最严酷的寒冬。  
以杀死郊狼幼崽为代价，我赢得了进入宫殿的机会。我把带着余温的尸体抛弃在离父亲尽可能远的地方，我不信神，不信来世，但还是恐惧夭折的灵魂可能实施的报复。我被命令脱掉所有的衣服，因为贫贱的痕迹可能会污染宫殿的纯洁。  
我赤身裸体地跪在他们面前伏地行礼，感觉不到自己的脚趾，上半身虽然进入了宫殿，下半身却好像还留在雪地里。从头到尾我只能跪着答话。我无法视那善良而愚蠢的女人为母亲，那美丽似人偶的少年为兄长，因此沉默以待，顺从地听从规训，始终没有抬头。  
后来我才知道，那天我发着严重的高烧，因惊恐过度而产生肢体僵直，连城主大人都以为跪伏在阶下的人正在逐渐死去。在继兄的主张下我被送到了他的房间，由他的仆人暂时照料我。  
当我醒来时窗外又下起了小雪，继兄倚靠在窗缘，半阖着眼打瞌睡，浓密的眼睫蔓向白皙的皮肤，犹如垂泪。像是感受到我的注视，他缓缓张开双眼，漆黑的眼珠里藏匿着池塘幽深的黑暗，并没有攻击欲望，只是静静蛰伏在不远处。他对我微笑，用甜蜜的声音念出我的名字。  
“闰伍，只有我们两个人的时候叫我泰容好不好？”  
我们相对而坐，享用仆人送来的晚餐。他小口小口吃着米饭，即便是讨厌的食物也要勉强自己吃完，于是我告诉他不爱吃的东西可以从桌子下面给我。结果他递来了自己喜欢的食物。

“不练剑？”  
“嗯。”  
“弓呢？”  
“也不去。”  
泰容如此回避训练的原因我是知道的，高强度的训练容易让手腕受伤，受伤后便无法跳出漂亮的舞蹈。城主大人下令直到泰容愿意受训之前都不允许他踏出宫殿半步，今天是他关禁闭的第十天。我把弓带换到右肩膀，从怀里拿出刚折下来还沾着雪的白梅枝递给他。  
他谨慎地只用指尖触碰枝条的样子很滑稽，好像那枝条嫁接在我的手臂上，唯恐摘下梅花会使我疼痛。我把花枝塞进他手里，他敛首向我道谢，欲言又止的样子。  
“刚才不是在窗边看了很久吗？怎么摘下来给你又不想要。”  
他惊讶地抬起头，笑容随之拥上来。我别开脸，那笑让我很不舒服。泰容也不在意，起身走到窗边将白梅插在一只青色的长颈瓶里，用手掌为梅花遮挡从窗外吹涌进来的寒风，喃喃说：“很喜欢，但是一想到它因为我而凋零又会心痛，下次捡落在地上的花吧。”  
怪人，明明自己长着绽放般的脸孔，却喜欢已经枯萎的东西。我丢下一句“随你便”转身去换衣服。他静静看着我换衣服不说话。因为刚接触正规的骑射训练，从过去的生活中继承的鲁莽导致了不少失误，肩颈上都是伤。最后系上腰带的时候，泰容突然对我说：“明天我跟你去训练场吧。”  
“怎么了？”  
他的视线停留在我用衣服也遮不住的伤口上。  
“没什么，就是想去看看。”  
“那你要做好吃苦头的准备。”  
他又笑了，这次他主动移开了视线，“嗯。”  
因为泰容的加入，原本对我的关注转向了他，无论是拿弓的姿势还是上马的动作都太业余了，经常一整天都猎不到一只兔子，有时还故意射偏让猎物逃走。泰容小巧的鼻子在风雪中冻得通红，望着猎物远去的影子呼出白气。  
尽管实战表现糟糕，泰容对狩猎技巧和规避伤害的方法却很在行，或许困在高楼里的日夜都是靠读书消磨时间。自从他来受训后，我挨责打的次数也少了，当时的我并不明白老师的隐忍不发意味着什么。  
一天我独自从训练场回来，发现泰容没有在殿门等我，空气中弥漫着烧灼的焦臭，我边走边脱身上的猎装，不顾仆人劝阻拉开泰容的房门。到处都是烧成灰烬的衣服，泰容背对门的方向跪在满地泥沼中，一动不动。  
泰容！我叫他，把手上的东西扔到一边，箭矢从筒中倾泻而出，纤细的白鸟迫降在焦黑的滩涂。我抓住他的肩膀，同时蹲下去看他的脸。  
从没见过一个人脸上有那么多眼泪。  
仆人在门外担忧地向内张望，我对他使了个眼神让他关上门。想用衣袖擦他的脸，又怕粗糙的纹路磨伤他的皮肤，忍住怒火站起来四处寻找，脚趾踩碎灰烬，露出被熏黑的白鹤、卷云，焦尾的海浪，残缺的夏花，被焚毁的千百个梦。我找到一件幸免于难还算干净的内衣，展开来粗暴地扔到他脸上，内衣胸口的家纹像是要窒息他似的紧贴着他的鼻梁。  
“把眼泪擦干。”我命令他，不屑于他的软弱，“被城主大人发现了？”  
从泰容第一次道出那个念头开始，我就知道被城主发现是迟早的事。陪我训练不过是个幌子，猎装里穿的都是华丽的衣裳。两个人骑马到了冻湖边，泰容翻身下马，边脱装束边往湖心跑，从衣摆下露出的小腿比服饰本身更令人目眩。  
“快来呀闰伍，这里的冰很坚实。”  
泰容熟练地在冰面上滑行起来，因为脚上只是普通的骑靴，所以很容易跌到。听着他摔在冰上的声音，我内心深处的裂缝也随之扩大。一瞬间心中浮出了干脆就让他从冰上掉下去淹死的念头，随后将这恐怖的念头生咽下去，整个胸腔都弥漫着血腥。  
我站在岸边，双脚如树根深深扎进泥土，远远看着泰容在冰面上跳跃。泰容对舞蹈的直觉和天分是从母亲那里继承的，没人教他，跳得毫无章法可言，纯粹是对自然的模仿和演绎。模仿天际的飞鸟、林间的奔马、窗外翩然掠过的蝴蝶。从纤细的躯体中爆发出旺盛的生命欲，如同春草被风席卷的波涛向我奔涌而来。我紧握双拳，誓死镇守着背临的深冬，只有那凛冽的、藐视一切的酷寒才能让我感到存在。然而那酷寒轻而易举地被眼前温热的浪潮溶蚀。  
我撤回马附近，转身欲走。泰容孤零零地站在冰面上，停下来望着我。我蹬上马，见他在原地不动，大声喊：“公主！”  
“什么——？”他的呼声从很遥远的地方传来。  
“说你跳舞的样子像公主！快回来，掉下去我可不打算捞你。”

重新投入训练后，泰容的身体日益结实，褪去了儿时花蕾般的柔软。我们共同受训三年，各方面成绩都是我略胜一筹。这并没让我感到丝毫的幸福，因为所有的胜利都包含着泰容那可耻的谦让。  
每年终末测试时城主会让我们持着未开刃的武器相互搏杀，我抱着必胜的决心投入战斗，而泰容所有的进攻都只是变相防守，最终不敌我凶猛的攻势败阵。我憎恶他对这场战斗的轻慢态度，不愿意在战斗结束后与他握手。  
今年是城主大人远赴海外前的最后一次测试，获胜者将得到随行的机会。我早早来到大殿，发现殿内铺满了雪色的地毯。泰容随后到场，穿着一件陈旧的赭色习武服。  
片刻后仆人抬上一尊石台，摆放在地毯的正中央。石台上横陈着一只被割喉的雌性梅花鹿，鲜血从它的伤口溢出，淤积在石台边缘的凹槽内。  
城主大人站在石台前宣告道：“作为丰饶城的主君，既要有仁慈之心，又要有斩断仁慈的勇气。向我证明你们心中的‘刀’。”  
随后呈上的乃是丰饶城仅此一把的刀，也是镇守丰饶城的精神象征。梅花鹿的伤口并不致命，但任其流血只会徒增它的痛苦。我全神贯注地观察着斩杀的目标，思考从哪里砍下才能干净利落地将它毙命。城主大人接下来说的话又令我的心蒙上一层麻木的阴翳。  
“泰容，你先来。”  
泰容走到石台前，握住暗金色的刀柄，苍白的手腕浮出静脉，剑鞘摩擦的声音清澈如泉，刀身映照出泰容模糊的侧脸。他会是怎样的表情？受梅花鹿濒死情状的震动而无法痛下杀手，或是残忍地剜去自己可笑的怜悯之心？时间分秒流逝，泰容松开右手，刀应声而落，收回鞘中。  
“对不起，城主大人。我拔不出这把刀。”  
城主大人呼吸时身体几乎看不见起伏，他指着石台前方的区域，“到那边跪下。”  
我凭借着自己的意志而非他人的呼唤走到石台前，睨视血泊中奄奄一息的雌鹿与跪伏在石台之后的泰容。二者如同一件事物的明暗面交叠呈现在我眼前。刀无疑是沉重的，以其冰冷压抑着我滚沸的内心。我绷紧肌肉，高举利刃，落入我眼中的只有泰容雪白的后颈，以及将他与我彻底隔膜的，看不见的纯真胞衣。现在，我要用这把刀，亲手斩杀泰容的纯洁。  
砍断梅花鹿头颅的那一刻我睁大双眼，任鲜血喷泉，溅满我的身体和眼睛。刀柄上残留着挥砍后的余震，双眼因热血而锥刺、剧痛。受污染的泰容纹丝不动地伏在地上，周身的雪地遍洒凋零的红梅，漫长的严冬终末残忍而美丽的洗礼。  
离开丰饶城后的第二个月，我开始收到泰容的来信。我从不拆看，收到就烧毁。信上馥郁的熏香却时常萦绕在我的梦中。信封颜色也由浅到深，一开始是藤萝的淡紫，随后是桔梗的靛蓝，返回丰饶城前收到的最后一封信上深浓的夜色仿佛要在我的手指上留下污痕。  
踏上海港时天上飘下细雪，夹道相迎的城民如丰收时熟成的黄金穗实，我抬头远眺宫殿尖顶，仅一眼又低下头，不愿让任何事物动摇我的意志。  
正殿前那株梅树一枝也没开，我站在树下仰头凝视覆雪的枝头，视线的焦点不知不觉从枝条上的节疤移向宫殿上方泰容过去居住的房间，窗扉紧闭，但我隐约有种直觉，他就在窗后。  
为了照顾长期缠绵病榻的城主夫人，泰容现在居住的地方就在夫人隔壁。向夫人问安后，我漫步于幽暗的走廊中，反复路过泰容的房间，最终在门前停了下来。门上的漆饰暗淡得几乎看不出形状。  
“是闰伍吧？”  
处于变声期末尾的泰容发出小刀般利落的声音。  
我拉开门，迎向满室浓重的花香。泰容穿着一件松散的白色长袍，衣摆上用同色的线绣满雪花的纹样。  
“真可怜，不能出去，只能看看衣服上的雪。”泰容对我微笑，长期被变相软禁也分毫不减他的美，“闰伍可以帮帮我吗？”  
他推开窗，从房间里可以远眺繁忙的丰饶城海港与鳞次栉比的街道，纷扬的细雪被宫殿的飞檐推远，始终无法落进泰容的手心。于是他向外倾斜身体，甚至伸出藏在口腔里的湿热的舌头，想接住哪怕一片雪花。  
他牵过我的手放在腰上，我顺势抱住他的腰，让他可以借力朝外探出大部分身体，雪花近在咫尺，即将触碰到他舌头的一瞬间又被风拂远。  
衣物下的身体散发出温柔的热度，抻至极限的双臂如同伸向渺远天空的枝桠，向前，再向前，渐渐地感到泰容整个人几乎都伸出了窗外，尽管大部分身体还在我怀中，却感觉向外延伸的部分有着种子般决绝的意志。  
泰容的指尖轻轻落在我交叠的手指上，望着他嶙峋的脊梁，梅花的幻影再度浮现在我眼前。只要松开手，我的噩梦今夜就将离去，只要松手，一根手指、两根手指，第三根时便会如枝头的白梅飘落。  
“快碰到了……就快碰到了……”  
泰容喃喃地朝前倾倒，握住我的手指开始用力，食指离开了他温热的腹部，中指也即将被他抬起，他小小的身躯中蕴含着无比强大的力量，像要把我的灵魂从体内强行剥离一般，将我整个左手都抓了起来。  
我的右臂中仍然存留着足以与之抗衡的意志，这也是当日在殿堂上斩杀纯洁的手臂，纯洁飞溅而出，融入了我体内，过去的纯洁挽留着泰容，因眷恋而不肯放手。梅花鹿那时流下了眼泪，在头颅落地之后，我目睹了纯洁最后的挣扎。  
我猛地将泰容拽回室内，朝后仰倒下去，撞在冰冷的地板上。因后脑传来的剧痛一时无法起身。泰容爬向我，捧起我的脸，我打开他的手，浑身充斥愤怒。这是我唯一也是最后一次向那绝望的纯真妥协。  
“原来雪在闰伍这里。”他俯身亲吻我的眉毛，湿润的嘴唇从眉弓一直吻到嘴角。飞舞的雪花早已布满我的脸，泰容亲吻的热度使他们全部融化，从我的脸上流了下去。我瞪着泰容，融雪后的眼泪源源不绝地流向我紧咬的两腮，泰容吻去眼泪，对我说：“闰伍，不要害怕冬天……”  
那一刻我清楚地感到，九岁时的大雪再一次骤然降临在我眼前。那浑然无知的纯洁曾埋葬了我的父亲，埋葬遍地的血迹，埋葬我的痛苦、狼狈。眼前的泰容就是那毫无怜悯可言的纯白世界，是冷眼旁观、恒久存在的神的世界。


End file.
